Without You
by SecretDrug
Summary: Allison Moore exchanged her vows with a man the she thought would love her unconditionally...forever. But does anything last forever? The answer to that question is very clear in her mind due to one man, Wade Barrett.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Without You

Characters/Parings: Wade Barrett/Allison (OC); more later on maybe.

Rating: Strong PG-13

Disclaimer: I only own Allison. The rest belong to WWE.

Setting/Classification: Drama, Hurt, Angst, Violence against women

Notes: This story was inspired by the song 'Without You' by My Darkest Days

Summary: Allison Moore exchanged her vows with a man the she thought would love her unconditionally...forever. But does anything last forever? The answer to that question is very clear in her mind due to one man, Wade Barrett.

Author's note: This story is going to replace my other story Absolute Jurisdiction because I'm just not feeling that one. But please do read this one I think it is going to turn out great. Read & Review. Thanks! : )

Enjoy!

XXX

A small battered body rest up against the wall with her legs pulled up to her chest. Again, she was beaten and left alone to think through what she had done. Anytime she defied him it was wrong, a sin. It hadn't always been that way. Before he was the one person that she felt loved her for who she was. Overtime that man began to change in to the sadistic bully that he was supposed to be pretending to be.

Allison exchanged her vows with a man the she thought would love her unconditionally...forever. But does anything last forever? The answer to that question is very clear in her mind due to one man, Wade Barrett.

There she sat in the corner with puffy red eyes from all the crying due to the argument that she had him earlier. It was a rather petty argument.

_*Flashback_

_Ali had just got back from a luch date with her best friend Natalie. She had gotten in only ten minutes later than what she normally does. She proceeded to go upstairs to the bedroom, but she was stopped by an angry Wade that she did not see when she walked into the living room._

_"Where the hell have you been?" he asked with a rough grip on her bare arm. Allison tried to disregard his question, but he carelessly slammed up against a nearby wall and demanded to know where she had been._

_"I'm not going to ask again, bitch." Wade said. "If I find out you fucking around with someone else your dead." He had her pushed up so hard against the wall that at any moment she thought that she would have went right through it. _

_"I was with Natalie. I always go out with her on Fridays." Allison said with a shaky voice. With that being said he loosened his grip on her, so she could proceed upstairs._

_As she walked up stairs she mumbled, "Jeesh. It only ten fucking minutes."_

_"You have something to say?" Wade asked. Ali was pretty pissed, but if only she would have kept her mouth shut._

_"You know what yea I do have something to say. You think I would cheat. I was late only by ten goddamn minutes. At least I'm not the one coming home with someone else's perfume scent on my clothes." she yelled. _

_Before she knew it he had slung her down the stairs and got on top of her and started sending powerful punches to her face. Her screams and pleas were only heard between themselves. No one was around to save her._

_Blood soon began to trickled down her face in fiery red streams. When he decided he was finished he told her to be cleaned up by the time he got back and stormed out the door with the "I love you" phrase that now meant so little to her._

"_I love you too." she whispered but he was gone._

_*End of Flashback_

As time passed the room to thier bedroom finally clicked shut and in stumbled a drunk Wade.

"Ali where the hell are you?" he shouted.

oooo

Author's note: This story is going to replace my other story Absolute Jurisdiction because I'm just not feeling that one. But please do read this one I think it is going to turn out great. Read & Review. Thanks! : )


	2. Chapter 2

"Ali, baby. Where are you love?" his words were just a bit slurred, but she didn't answer. She just sat in the corner she had been in, not trusting her mouth because she messed up before. He walked into the bathroom he didn't see her, and as he was exiting the bathroom he caught a glimpse of a figure over in the corner opposite of where he was standing. It was Allison.

"How come you didn't answer me?" he asked. Still her mouth would not open. "Cat got your tongue sweetheart?" Still silence. Her head was hung low and her breathing had hitched for she knew she had angered him as he approached her. She closed her eyes waiting for him to hit her, but he didn't. She opened her eyes slowly to see his hand outstretched in front her of her. "Come on. Get up." Wade said and she took his hand, but she was fearing what was to happen next.

"I brought you a present, love." he said giving her the small, but long box. She reached for the box and as his hand brushed across hers she began to shake, which caused her to drop the gift. So nervous she stumble backwards and fell. Scooting back as he got closer to her. Then, her back finally met the wall. "I'm sorry." she closed her eyes and let the tears that were forming cascade down her face. Wade brought his hand to her face to wipe away the tears, but he pulled back when she jumped at his touch.

Deep down he did not want her to be scared of him. He had not meant to make her feel inferior to her. At some point she would probably began to stray away and that is what he feared the most. In his mind she had to be tamed. "Let me help you." he said opening the box revealing a 14K White Gold Heart Diamond Necklace. Allison's eyes lit up at the sight of the necklace. Wade proceeded to put it around her neck and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." he said looking deep into her pale ice blue eyes. "I love you." Before she could reply with the same words his lips lightly crashed into her where he held her into a long passionate kiss. She paid no mind to him lifting her off the floor, carrying her over to the bed were he laid her small frame on the bed and then hovered over where he could plant a trail of kisses from her neck to stomach in which he had exposed.

Just as her was bout to unbutton and pulled down her pants, his cell phone rang. He thought about not answering it ,but he grunted and got up anyway to get it. Walking over to the dresser where he had lain it. He glanced at the caller i.d before he answered it. He had fell into a long conversation with caller and Ali could not understand a word because he was talking in french. That was odd he usually never did this.

The last words that were exchanged between this person and Wade were, "I'll meet up with you tomorrow." Now, that she did understand. By the time he had turned around to glance over at Ali she was fuming red because she was sure she had heard a woman's voice on the other end. Who could it be, this mystery woman.

oooo

Author's note: Uh Oh Wadey. Sorry to leave you hanging, but is Wade cheating on Allison? Leave a review and tell me what you think! Read & Review. Thanks! : )


	3. Chapter 3

_Shout out to: HardyxGirl, Rae-Woww, and LivHardy for the wonderful reviews. Thanks for reading and reviewing3 _

Extremely late the next morning Allison rolled over in the bed only to find it empty. Wade wasn't there. She figured maybe he was in the bathroom, so she got up to check and once again, no Wade. Finally she decided to get dressed and head down stairs, then maybe she would find him.

She slipped on her silky black pajama pants and button up top to match and headed down stairs. Again, he was no where to be seen and that really pissed her off.

"He's probably off with that bitch on the phone from last night." she mumbled and took an apple from the bowl on the counter and then she noticed a note that read:

Had to go take care of some business out of town. Be back later. -Wade

"Well, if he can have a concubine then I can have another man." she said and took huge bite of her apple. "I'm going out."

xxxxxxxx

"You know it would be nice to go on a cruise." Nicole said, the girl on the phone last night.

"That's perfect, but where should we go?" Wade asked her.

"Europe. Maybe explore your homeland." she replied. "I think that would be lovely."

"Your right. I'll let you get everything booked, since I'm no go at it and the day of departure I'll meet you back here." he said standing up to give her a hug and a kiss on each cheek. Then he pulled out of the driveway of the big house and headed for home. Even though he had a four hour drive ahead of him there was a big smile plastered on his face.

xxxxxxxx

Allison was ready to hit the club in her short back halter top, white skinny jeans and knee high suede black boots. She double checked her appearance in the mirror before she headed out the door for the night of her life, something that she had been needing for a while.

When she arrived at the club she went straight for the bar to get a drink. Normally she hates to drinks because of what it can transform people into, but tonight she has decided to go all the way.

She walked up by another guy and waited for him to order his drink.

"I'll have the usual." this rather familiar guy said. He had a sexy accent almost like and Englishmen, but not quite.

"What is your usual?" Allison asked him.

He turned to her and said, "Nothing, but a nice cold beer."

"Well, what drink would you recommend for a young risky women like me?" she asked.

The bartender had came back with his beer. "Why don't you get this lady right here a sex on the beach." he told the bartender. "On me."

"What is that?" she asked.

"A risky young womans kind of drink." he said and then they both burst out laughter. "I'm Drew." he held out his hand and she took it.

"I'm Allison." she said.

xxxxxxxxx

Wade was at home sitting on the couch with weary eyes. He was so tired, but he didn't want to miss when Allison got back home. At this point all he could do was wait. It had been nearly five hours since he had gotten back and there was no sign of her.

Just about to doze off he heard the front door click shut and this time in stumbled a drunken Allison. For a moment they both stared at each other before he asked.

"Where have you been, Ali?"

oooo

Author's note: The next chapter will include a flashback of what went on between Ali and Drew. And maybe I'll reveal just exactly who Nicole is! Read & Review. Thanks! : )


End file.
